


Promise

by Melody_night



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_night/pseuds/Melody_night
Summary: Will they confess? Or will they not?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Promise

“Iwa-chan~! When we grow older, can we be best friends forever?” “Yea Oikawa.” “Pinky promise with me!” I held out my pinky finger. Iwa-chan and I were in my room playing while our moms were in the living room chatting. Iwa-chan paused for a moment before linking our pinkies together. “Okay Oikawa, I pinky promise. That means we will be together forever right?” 

“Yes! I’m so excited to go to school with you Iwa-chan!” I screamed happily while bouncing on the bed. After Iwa-chan saw what I was doing, he smiled before jumping on the bed too! After that conversation it was never spoken of again, but the promise was never broken. At least that’s what I thought...

~~~

“Iwa-chan! Do you wanna go to the nearby cafe? I heard it’s a cat cafe!” “Shut up shittykawa.” “Iwa-chan that’s mean...” Oikawa pouted. I turned to look at him and facepalmed. “Alright fine, I guess I’ll go with you.” “YAY Iwa-chan, you’re the best!” Oikawa exclaimed while skipping around the hallway. He’s cute... wait, what am I thinking? I can’t find my best friend cute. Can I?

When we were walking towards the cafe, Oikawa suddenly asked. “Ne, Iwa-chan, do you remember the pinky promise we had when we were 5?” I felt a smile creep up to my face before answering. “Yea it’s been 13 years since that day.” I recalled that memory as it flashed across my mind. Has it started since then? Well only time can tell...

~~~

“Thank you for the drinks!” I winked at the waitress. I saw her blush profusely before rushing back to the staff room. I started stirring my favourite ice latte with caramel sauce on top. I didn’t notice my eyes subconsciously looking at Iwa-chan. Oh gosh was he always this handsome? Wait what am I thinking? He’s my best friend and he’ll always be my best friend. Right? Tooru snapped out of it, I shouldn’t even be liking boys, or can I? I’ll just google it when I get home. 

“-kawa? Oi Oikawa.” “Yes Iwa-chan?” “I’ve been calling you for the past 2 minutes. What are you thinking about?” “Hm? Nothing Iwa-chan! Drink your drink, it's going to be cold soon!” I started drinking from my own drink. Ah, nothing can go wrong with this all time superior drink. 

~~~

What is trashykawa talking about? He was clearly thinking of something. Well, more like daydreaming. His thinking face would consist of his eyebrows furrowed at the front and his head leaning on his right hand and facing down. 

His daydreaming face would be him looking towards his left and his head tilted up while propping on his left hand with a small smile on his face. Wait why do I know all this about him? It’s not like I like him, right? Eh I’ll just google when I get home.

~~~

“So I do like him huh?”

~~~

“Hey hey Iwa-chan! Who do you like?” I questioned him while we were walking him together on the same route we walked on for 3 years now. It’s been 1 month since we went to that cafe together and the more I thought about it, the more I started noticing more not so obvious things about Iwa-chan. 

“Why would I tell you shittykawa? It’s not like you’ll be interested anyway.” I could tell he was trying to hide the blush that was threatening to form on his face. “Ehhhh??!! Come on Iwa-chan, we always tell each other everything right? We’re best friends after all.” I fake pouted at him. “Tsk just go to class shittykawa.” He mumbled before heading to his own. 

I still want to know who this special girl is though...

~~~

When I reached my class, I sat down at my seat before fiddling with my pen. Oikawa definitely likes someone. Usually when he asks me these types of questions he would always say something about himself which answers the question too. He really does have too many fan girls crowding around him. I wonder which girl he fell for? 

“Ok class take out your textbooks and turn to page 34.” I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my teacher talking. Well, I’ll just think about it when. I get home. 

~~~

“Mom I don’t feel too good I’m going to the toilet to throw up.” “Ok take care of yourself more baby.” I rushed to the toilet and started throwing up while closing my eyes. When I opened my eyes and looked down into the toilet bowl, I saw blood? And flower petals? What’s wrong with me?

~~~

When I reached home, I suddenly felt like throwing up. I threw my bag onto the couch before running towards the toilet. Blood? Petals? What is the meaning of this crap? 

~~~

Hanahaki disease?... 

~~~

“Hey Iwa-chan, I’m going to go home early today. I don’t feel too good.” Iwa-chan nodded before I waved and said goodbye to him. It’s been 5 months since that day I found out about it. It’s been getting harder to breathe everyday and I would throw up petals and blood every day. Of course I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want to worry anyone. When I reached home, I went straight to my room and laid down. I felt like life was being sucked out from my body every second that passed. Iwa-chan. I need to call him.

I quickly fumbled with my phone and quickly dialed his number. 

~~~

“H-hello?”   
“Iwa-chan!”   
“H-hey cough trashykawa cough”   
“W-what happened cough to you, Iwa-chan? Are you cough ok? Where are you?”   
“You worry too much. I’m at home resting on my cough bed.”   
“Say, Iwa-chan. Do you have hanahaki too? Cause you sound like me.”   
“You too huh? Apparently we have to confess to the person we love.”   
“Yea and I think cough we should. It may cough save our lives. Do you want to cough cough do it now?”  
“Yea sure why not.”  
“Ok in 3.”  
“2”  
“1”  
“I love you Oikaw-“  
“I love you Iwa-ch-“

~~~

“So, they died due to hanahaki huh?” “Yea it was such a pity. They could’ve gotten together earlier and none of this would have happened.”

And so, me and Maki gave our last wishes before leaving. What we left behind were flowers on graves. 

Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru.


End file.
